


Save me...

by Lunar_Lining



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Kenny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kuchel, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Child Abuse, Death, EREN AND LEVI DONT DIE, Even the wendigo part likes Levi, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm changing up some thing though, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mates, Mikasa likes Eren, Minor Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, OCC Levi in the beginning, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Mikasa, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Eren Yeager, Protective Eren Yeager, Scary Eren Yeager, Short ass bush Levi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wendigo Eren, Yandere Eren Yeager, at times - Freeform, fluff for days, like real bad parent, really bad parent kenny, tall ass tree eren, there not brother and sister in this though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Lining/pseuds/Lunar_Lining
Summary: Levi lived in a nice suburban two story house, with a closed off backyard and a humongous oak tree. He was 5 when he noticed a hole under the large oak tree. His parents always told him to never go near that hole, but he was only 5. He didn't know the consequences of his choice. None of the kids in his class talked to him, he didn't have friends, he didn't care.





	1. What is that.....

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! to anyone who's reading this trash! this is my first time writing anything story-like, so please don't hate. I'm trying to get better and to improve! if anyone has any suggestions, please comment them, I would love to hear them. Oh and imma sucker for details. ~Lunar~

Levi lived in a nice suburban two story house, with a closed off backyard and a humongous oak tree. He was 5 when he noticed a hole under the large oak tree. His parents always told him to never go near that hole, but he was only 5. He didn't know the consequences of his choice. None of the kids in his class talked to him, he didn't have friends, he didn't care. His mum was a beta, but his father was a 'manly' alpha. Levi didn't know his father very well, his mum always told him to try and stay away from his dad. Levi never understood why. 

One day he went out into the backyard, and under the humongous tree. He peered down into the hole, he saw a pair of golden orbs staring at him. Watching him. Waiting for him to move, or do something. Levi just sat there frozen and staring. After what Levi though was hours past by the thing moved. It moved a big hand up, it looked human except for the razor sharp nail, and the teeth like scar. Its hand moved slowly, like it was afraid to frighten him. The nails slowly started to grip onto the dirt around the hole, then it stoped. Levis eyes flickered down to the hand, then back to the golden orbs. he shifted, the hand tensed. He slowly moved his tiny hand closer to the big one, ever so careful for a 5 year old. Levi looked on curiously at the hand his was now touching, unknown to him golden orbs kept staring at his face. HIs hand poked at the hand then traveled down towards the sharp nails, they slowly stoped gripping the dirt so the boy could look at them properly. Levi picked up the hand inspecting it from all ageless possible, without moving too much. The things face was now half visible to him. It studied his features from his little chubby cheeks to his thin lips. Levi finished looking the hand looking over, only to jump a bit from seeing the face closer to his legs. Now that he could see half of its face he could tell the thing was somewhat human, or at least looked that way. He wanted to talk to it.

"H-hi," Levi said very shakily. The thing looked a bit startled, but replied in a honey covered voice.

"hello,"

"M-my names L-Levi, whats y-yours?"

"Eren," "Why, do you have sharp nails?"

"Because I'm something a bit different from you," the thing replied shifting, but stoping only to add.  
"Can I sit next to you Levi?"

Levi looked stupidly at it, then nodded. It shifted again its hand falling out of his grip only to hoist itself up. The thing looked almost human, all except from the nails, golden orbs, and markings around its neck. It moved to sit next to Levi under the shade of the tree, before continuing the conversation. "Levi how old are you?"

"I'am five, why?," he said as he held up his hand to count his finger, smiling shyly.

"oh, I was just curious you look younger," Eren says as he looks over Levi again.

He tilted his head cutely hair falling into his gray orbs. "I do? is that a bad thing?"

"No, no its not. Why did you come here?"

"I came here because no-one likes me, no-one talks to me, I wanted to make a friend," he started to tear up.

Eren growled menacingly-of course not at Levi-then scooted closer to put his arms around the tiny boy, and rap him in a protective embrace. Levi couldn't stop the tears from flowing, hiccuping softly he scooted closer to the warmth around him. Grabbing at the tattered shirt while crying. Afraid he would leave him like everyone else. He stayed crying in those arms of a stranger for a hour or so.

"E-Eren," he hiccuped softly.

"What is it Mien Puls?"

Levi looked up to him with red and still teary eyes, with a hint of hope in them.  
"Will you be my friend?" Asking so shakily his tiny frame shook with those words.

Eren smiled down at him gently with razor sharp teeth, it should have scared him but he only felt warm inside.

"Of course I'll be your friend Mien Puls,”

He smiled up at Eren orbs filled with happiness at his first friend ever. He started talking about everything he could think of, what he liked, what he did at school, then his parents.

"My parents, well my mums really kind but never really talks to me at all. My dad I-I don't really ever see him when I do, mum always tells me to stay away from him. He smells really bad, he always looks to me and says 'aren't you gonna be a big alpha one day' I don't really think I'm going to take after him maybe mum. If dads like what alphas are like I don't want to ever be one.

Eren looked down frowning, He could smell a trace of omega coming off Levi and knew he would be one. But he was worried about how his father would react to Levi being an omega. 

"Levy do you like me as a person," Levi looked at Eren like he had grown three heads.

"Of course! You my friend and I would never hate or dislike you!” 

"Even if I'm a Alpha?" Eren asked.

Levi looked at him paused sniffed at his neck, then looked at Eren in confusion. His cute face scrunching up a bit.  
"you don't smell bad though?

Eren started to laugh a bit smiling at Levi, thinking 'I hope you stay this cute forever'.  
"Ever alpha has a different scent Levy," Eren chuckled out.

"But, when dad comes home he brings other alphas, they all smell really bad, so I stay in my room." He answered in disgust at the memory. 

The sun was still pretty high in the sky eren knew he had more time he could spent with this cutie, and was happy about it. Eren was pleasantly surprised that his stomach was telling him to eat, but wasn't telling him to eat Levi even though it was time for him to feed. He had no intentions of eating Levi. Eren felt a poke to his chest and looked down at Levi who was staring at him.

"I don't care if your an Alpha, your kind and my friend! My first friend and person who listened to me! I don't care about you being a Alpha as long as you never leave me alone, like I was before." Levi muttered the last part

Eren frowned again pulling Levi closer to himself, wanting to shield him from the world. Levi felt Eren’s grip on him tighten but not so much as to cause him discomfort. He looked up to Eren and smiled again. 

"Thank you," he whispered before everything went black.


	2. Obsessive....Just a little bit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where am I? I cant see anything, whats under me? his hand started to grip something soft under him. Why is this soft? He pried open his grey orbs only to see his room? Why am I here, the last place I was at was with Eren….. 
> 
> EREN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I can't believe its only been a week and this work has gotten 47 kudos, 11 bookmarks, and 347 hits!!! Im so so happy you guys like this! This chapter does have a trigger for people who don't like minor gore or death. After all I kinda wanted to show Eren's true nature int his work off a bit, and the obsessive side of him ;) Everyone thank you for getting this far in this work, there will be anther update next Wednesday or before. ~Lunar~

Levi’s POV: 

where am I? I cant see anything, whats under me? his hand started to grip something soft under him. Why is this soft? He pried open his grey orbs only to see his room? Why am I here, the last place I was at was with Eren….. 

EREN!  
Where is he? His orbs raked over the entire room from the book shelf to the tiny desk in the corner. Eren wasn't there in his room with him. he walked over to the tiny black desk, only to see a piece of paper folded up on the side with a pencil. He snatched the paper up so fast he almost tore it. But opened the note carefully. It said

 

‘Levy, you may be wondering why you are in this room and where I am.  
Don’t worry I put you in your bedroom and in your bed after you feel asleep on me.  
Don’t come to the hole I’ve went out to feed and your parents are most likely home, and your probably hungry also. Its dark put right now so please don't go out wandering, for me please  
Come see me tomorrow after school alright?  
I’ll be waiting  
Eren’ 

Levis face had complete relief written all over it. He sighed happy to have heard from Eren even though he wasn't with him. 

Then he smelt it, the smell of putrid acid, swamp water and those bottles dad likes to drink, coming from down stairs. he looked down and steeled his nerves and opened his bedroom door. He felt like he got slapped with that repulsive smell of his father. He slowly walked down the stairs, finally on the final step he heard the TV going in the living-room.

He sniffed again but smelt a heavenly smell coming from the kitchen. His mums cooking was amazing but she only cooked when dad came home which wasn't a lot. He walked -more like sneaked- into the kitchen beside his mum.

“Hi mum, what are you making,” he said batting his lashes hopping to get a taste of that glorious food. His mum turned around. 

“Levi where were you earlier, you didn't come in for a while and we never saw you come into the house.” HIs mum said cocking her hip with a stern face. “You know your father was coming home today, he likes to be greeted when he comes back by both of us, not just me.” His mum was seething, but he was lucky his father wasn't in here yet. 

“Mummy, I was out in the yard playing for a while,” he paused think for a excuse,” And I didn't want to track any mud into the house since dad likes it being really clean,” looking up at his mum for a sign that she didn't believe him.

“Alright, well then come help me with this Levi, you can maybe get a taste later,” she turned around waiting for him to join her, as he wondered what Eren was doing.

Eren POV:

Hmmm, I hope Mein Puls got the note, but I cant worry about that now, I need to feed.

As I walked down the dark damp and disturbing alleyway, I saw three men standing up against the damp wall of the alleyway. I flexes my muscles to get ready to fight, to get ready to feed and that is when he hears the awful click of the gun, I tried to turn around but then I felt the cold barrel pressed against my forehead almost painfully, Eren growls as the men close on him and the man holding the gun forces him to kneel on the ground. Eren tries to be somewhat still, but a man barks the order to restrain him and within seconds his hands are twisted painfully behind his back.   
   
"Tie him up lads, we'll take him back and gouge his pretty eyes out. It will be fun." The leader sneers.  
   
Eren starts to form a smirk as he hears the other men howl and laugh at the comment, he hears some give more suggestions on how to torture him and he feels that he could almost laugh. 

They think thats he's normal? Not going to put up a fight? They don't know whats in-store for them. These men were scum, he has to make sure these streets were clear for his Mein puls. After all he couldn't have Mein puls ever running into these people.

He breaks his arms free from the restrains, turning to find the leaders back to him, he started the change. Bone braking, skin stretching, ribs expanding, skin turning grey, and eyes glowing.

He watches people's eyes go wide as they realize that they're seeing a real monster, something only their nightmares would produce, they shiver and cry out, oh they do, it is like music as Eren carves them up, making sure they were alive before pulling their organs out to only eat. The heart comes out last and Eren looks at it, happily, before turning to kill the others. They try to attack him but Eren is quick and experienced and he doesn't stop till he is standing in front of the whimpering leader, drenched in the innards of the men who had been strolling with him not fifteen minutes earlier.

He decides to save the leader as a snack for later, walking up to the man shaking in fear, only for him to try to make a run for Eren’s left. Alas He was very stupid for thinking Eren would let him get away. He rips off the leaders leg throwing it to the ground to start ripping off the arms the other leg, the head, organs, all while listening to the sweet music of the leaders screams and the ripping sounds of the mans body being pulled apart. Before long its quiet, with the only sounds being the dipping of the blood and the breath of himself. He picked up the severed limbs and puts them into a pile, before changing back. Grabbing all the severed limbs he walked back leisurely covered in the insides of those men. 

He was probably quite the spectacle as he was walking down the streets, luckily for him it was night so not many people were out and about. 

But All this time he was completely worried about Mein puls he didn't know had happened while he was gone and not being able to see him, or at least know if Mein puls was alright it was driving him mad. He really hoped Mein puls stayed asleep after falling asleep on him. Mean puls is so cute and so tiny, he sighed. So adorable too, oh how he couldn't wait until tomorrow afternoon. He had a bad feeling, he didn't know what about but it just made him worried about Mein puls

Eren thought about this as he walk all the way back to his ‘home’, under the tree carrying all the limbs and just tossing them inside carelessly, but not going in, not yet. 

Mein puls he had to check on Mein puls first, jumping up to the second story window he noticed all the lights in the house turned off and it was very quiet more then usual, but heard a faint sniffling sound from the bed in Mein puls room. He jumped into the room with no hesitation, ready to rip someone apart for making Mien puls cry. He shifted to get onto the bed to hug the tiny sniffling lump in the bed. The tiny lump jumped a bit the turned only to see Eren, and for Eren to see the tear stained face of Mein puls.


End file.
